(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is garment, outer finishing bands, where the outer edge of the garment must comply with anatomical deviations from a purely, practically non-existent annular shape. The band is essentially circular, or annular, but it is curved or contoured in accordance with anatomical curvatures which are generally in a vertical plane. For example, such a band is invariably arcuate along its length so that a back central portion thereof is at a lower vertical level than the end or front portions thereof. In a waistband for trousers or the like, the back central portion of the waistband will rest against the small of the back, while the end, closure portions will rest over the higher hip portions. This requires a curved waistband.
(2) Description of the prior art
A great number of garments, particularly trouser waistbands (except for the very cheapest types), sew a curved finishing band to the upper raw edges of the garment. The length of the band is normally 1" to 21/2" less than the outer edge of the garment to which the band is to be applied. Thereby, a neat horizontal band encircles the general waist portion.
Nevertheless, the length of the band must not be in a simple plane. It must be curved to comply with anatomical requirements as above stated. The prior art has met this problem by providing separate, succeeding lengths, specially shaped, sewn and seamed to each other at varying angular directions, producing a curved band. In waistbands, the seams are often concealed by loops designed to receive ordinary belts.
These requirements demanded skilled and extra labor and materials as will be evident. It is to this problem that my invention is directed.